


15 de febrero

by hidefan



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Valentine's Day (2010)
Genre: 30-Day Fic Meme, Español | Spanish, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día después de los acontecimientos de la película, Sean tiene que decidir cómo va a enfocar su vida a partir de ahora. Por suerte, tiene a Holden a su lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 de febrero

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy haciendo el 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE de ericandy. Pero en vez de escribir todos los fics sobre una misma OTP he decidido escribir un fic por pareja, ya veremos si lo consigo.  
> Este el primer día, el prompt es #HOLDING HANDS.

Quince de febrero.

Cuando despertó ya era quince de febrero. El día catorce, San Valentín, ya había quedado atrás. El día más romántico del año (¡Ja! El día más comercial del año en todo caso) ya había terminado y la vida volvía a seguir su curso normal.

Quince de febrero. Un día de lo más ordinario en comparación con su predecesor, ¿no? No. Al menos no para Sean Jackson.

Para Sean Jackson, el mundo en el que había despertado aquel quince de febrero era totalmente diferente al mundo en el que se levantó ni veinticuatro horas antes. El mundo que no sabía el secreto que Sean había guardado tan celosamente durante años. El mundo para el que Sean Jackson era únicamente un futbolista en busca de un nuevo equipo.

Sentía una sensación agridulce. Por un lado le asustaba salir a aquella realidad en la que todo era nuevo y desconocido. En el que todo el mundo ya sabía que era homosexual porque él mismo se había encargado de anunciarlo en televisión delante de docenas de periodistas. Su familia y sus amigos le apoyaban, y eso ayudaba, claro, pero no había duda de que iba a encontrarse reacciones hostiles de ahora en adelante y de que seguramente ahora le iba a costar todavía más encontrar equipo, si es que lo hacía.

Por otro lado…

Holden se despertó a su lado, mirando confuso el cabecero de la cama, desorientado. Finalmente reconoció dónde estaba y miró hacia Sean, una sonrisa perezosa adornando su cara. Sean le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo su pecho un poco más ligero que antes. Ése era probablemente su Holden favorito: recién salido del sueño, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos todavía entrecerrados, y su genuina alegría al despertarse a su lado, como si no hubiera ningún otro lugar en todo el mundo en el que quisiera estar. Lo cual era probablemente cierto.

No sabía cómo había podido vivir sin aquello, sin Holden, los últimos meses.

-Hey – le saludó Holden, su voz cálida y reconfortante.

-Hey – saludó a su vez Sean, acariciando la espalda de su… ¿novio? Suponía que sí, pero la noche anterior apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar nada. Holden estaba agotado después de catorce horas de vuelo y encima había llegado tan tarde porque se le ocurrió prestar su coche a una mujer que había conocido durante el viaje con lo que tuvo que esperar una eternidad para poder coger un taxi. Típico de Holden.

Pero a tenor de los besos que habían compartido y de su nula reticencia a dormir en la misma cama, Sean encontraba el futuro estado de su relación bastante prometedor.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Holden, pasando sus dedos por la mejilla y el mentón del futbolista. Sean atrapó su mano y se la llevó a la boca, besando los nudillos con suavidad.

-Más que bien – contestó, aunque sabía que Holden podía ver su preocupación. Sean nunca había sido muy abierto en lo que respectaba a sus emociones, pero Holden siempre había sabido detectar cuando algo no andaba del todo bien -. Oye, voy a salir a correr. Duerme un poco más, ¿vale?

Sin darle opción a replicarle Sean se inclinó para darle un beso en el pelo y se marchó a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos y a seguir dando vueltas a su incierto futuro.

 

Cuando volvió Holden acababa de salir de la ducha.

-Sean, ¿no me dejé aquí un cepillo de dientes? – le preguntó. Sean hizo una mueca.

-Lo tiré sin querer, lo siento. Te compraré otro – Holden sonrió con cierto pesar, figurándose lo que había ocurrido.

-No importa. Tengo uno de viaje en el neceser.

Mientras Holden buscaba su cepillo Sean puso la televisión. No le sorprendió que lo primero que se encontrara fueran sus declaraciones del día anterior. Los comentarios posteriores de Hanna Storm fueron mucho menos amables que los de Kelvin Moore la noche de antes. Claro que hacía mucho tiempo que Hanna había dejado de tener palabras amables hacia su persona.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que hicieras eso por mí – dijo Holden, abrazándole la cintura por detrás. Sean apagó la tele y se dio la vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-¿Sinceramente? No. Ya sabes que no me agrada especialmente hablar de este tipo de cosas – Holden puso cara de decepción y Sean se apresuró a continuar con lo que estaba diciendo -. Pero sé que te debo una conversación desde hace mucho tiempo. Escucha, Holden, esto que hice… No fue únicamente por ti. Te lo creas o no yo también estaba cansado de ocultarme, de haberlo sacrificado todo por mi carrera. Te dije mil veces que no quería arriesgarme a salir del armario porque eso significaría perder todo por lo que había luchado pero… Al final supongo que me di cuenta de que había acabado perdiendo todo lo demás. Incluido lo más importante.             

Holden le besó con ternura.

-Siento haberte presionado – le dijo -. Yo… Debería haberte dejado más tiempo. Es sólo que… Como siempre ponías tu carrera por delante acabé pensando que el fútbol era lo único que te importaba.

-No te culpo por haberte marchado, Holden. Soy perfectamente consciente de que fui yo quien te aparté de mi vida.

-Ya lo sé, pero… Cuando me enteré de lo que habías hecho… Era lo que quería, pero aún así no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Sentí como si te hubiera obligado a hacer algo que no querías hacer.

-Lo hice porque quise, tú no me obligaste a nada. Y escúchame bien, Holden. Las cosas van a ser difíciles de ahora en adelante, ¿pero comparadas con la miseria que he sentido todas estas semanas al despertarme en una cama vacía? Pan comido. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que te he echado de menos, amor.

-Me parece que me puedo hacer a la idea, Sean.

-Así que… ¿Te quedarás? – Holden sonrió al detectar la inseguridad en su voz.

-Si tú me dejas… Para siempre – le contestó con decisión. Volvieron a besarse, en esta ocasión de forma mucho más ardiente. Holden llevó sus manos hasta los pantalones de deporte de su hombre, introduciendo los dedos debajo del elástico -¿Quieres que pasemos el día en la cama? – le propuso con voz sexy, mordisqueándole la barbilla.

-Ojalá pudiera, amor – dijo Sean, y con gran fuerza de voluntad cogió las manos de Holden y las sacó de su pantalón -. Pero me espera un día muy largo por delante. Tengo que reunirme con Kara y con Paula para ver por dónde vamos a enderezar mi carrera a partir de ahora.

-Oh. ¿Y no nos da tiempo ni a uno rápido?

-No, Holden, no nos da tiempo. Esta noche. Te lo prometo.

-Está bien, grandullón. Pero que sepas que hace tanto tiempo y estoy tan caliente que no te puedo prometer que no vaya a empezar sin ti.

Holden le dio un rápido beso en los labios y fue a lavarse los dientes con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Sabía perfectamente que esa imagen mental iba a perseguir a Sean durante todo el día. Maldito.

Sin decir una palabra cogió a Holden de la muñeca y lo metió en la ducha con él.

Kara y Paula iban a tener que esperar.                

 

-Malditos paparazzi – masculló cuando por fin llegó a casa, el día ya avanzado. Holden estaba tumbado en el sofá, con el portátil en las rodillas. Sean se inclinó para besarle y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, aceptando de buen grado que Holden recolocara las piernas en su regazo.

-¿Te han estado persiguiendo?

-Todo el día. Son incansables. En serio, ¿realmente le importa a nadie con quién me acuesto o dejo de acostar?

-Eres una celebridad, cariño, por supuesto que le importa a alguien. Para la gente normal como nosotros los cotilleos son nuestra vía de escape de nuestras vidas mundanas y aburridas.

-Mundana, ¿uh? Estás saliendo con el futbolista que ahora mismo ocupa todos los titulares de los tabloides. Me parece que tu vida va a ser a partir de ahora de todo menos mundana.

-Naaaaaa – Holden sonrió de todas formas, complacido con la perspectiva; Sean supuso que esa idea le resultaba mucho más agradable que no lo que al final les había terminado por costar una ruptura: fingir ante el mundo que no era nadie para él -. Serás la comidilla unos días y después en cuanto salte el siguiente escándalo de Lindsay Lohan se olvidarán de ti.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí. Además, lo que vende es la promiscuidad. En cuanto vean que tienes una relación estable con un guapísimo y sexy abogado del que estás total, absoluta y locamente enamorado, pensarán que eres un aburrido y como mucho nos sacarán alguna foto de vez en cuando, pero nada de tener a los paparazzi apostados en la puerta indefinidamente.

-Espero que tengas razón – suspiró.

-Ya verás como sí. ¿Cómo te ha ido con Kara y con Paula?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. Hemos recibido algunas ofertas de equipos que al parecer esperan beneficiarse de la publicidad positiva de tener en sus filas al único futbolista abiertamente homosexual.

-Y que seas una estrella y el mejor en tu posición también ayuda, claro. ¿Pero ves?  Al final salir del armario delante de todo el país te va a traer algo bueno.

-Ya lo ha hecho – dijo con suavidad, apretándole cariñosamente las rodillas. Holden cerró el portátil, lo dejó en el suelo y se incorporó para besarle.

-¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó Holden, entre besos.

-Muchísima – contestó Sean, cogiéndolo en brazos y llevándoselo consigo camino del dormitorio.

 

El dieciséis de febrero Sean se despertó más sereno; el vacío que sintió y que llevaba sintiendo ya demasiado tiempo el día catorce había desaparecido por completo, y aunque la incertidumbre y el miedo por lo que podía pasar con los que se despertó el día quince seguían ahí, también se sentía mucho más optimista.

 

Sin embargo vaciló enfrente de la puerta. Los paparazzi seguían allí, sin duda esperando la oportunidad de fotografiar a alguien más y venderlo a las revistas.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho Holden, que en cuanto saltara el siguiente escándalo se olvidarían de él. Debería dejar tiempo, dejar que se calmaran las aguas, pero… Sintió que había llegado demasiado lejos para eso.

-Hey, ¿Holden? Hoy vas al despacho, ¿no?

Holden emergió del dormitorio, arreglándose la corbata.

-Sí, pero pensaba salir un rato más tarde que tú para que no nos vean juntos los paparazzi. Mejor ser discretos una temporada hasta que se aburran.

Pero Sean ya no quería eso.

-A ti te da igual que te fotografíen conmigo, ¿no? – le preguntó.

-A mí sí, pero…

-Entonces salgamos juntos de casa – Sean notó la duda en la cara de su chico.

-Sean, ¿estás seguro? No quiero complicar las cosas.

-No vas a complicar nada. Al contrario. ¿No fue lo que me dijiste ayer? ¿Qué en cuanto vieran que tengo una relación estable con un abogado guapísimo y sexy del que estoy locamente enamorado y con el que pienso formar una familia si él también lo quiere perderían el interés?

Holden esbozó una enorme sonrisa antes de tirarse a sus brazos.

-Oh, Sean Jackson. Espero que sepas lo muchísimo que te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero – le besó brevemente antes de darle un cachete en el culo -. Venga, coge tus cosas que nos vamos.

Holden se apresuró en ir a por su maletín. Momentos después estaban los dos parados delante de la puerta, respirando hondo.

-¿Preparado? – preguntó Holden.

-No – dijo Sean, sonriendo.

Cogidos firmemente de las manos, salieron de casa y al instante fueron inundados por docenas de flashes. Holden le apretó la mano, dándole confianza, y Sean tuvo la certeza de que, pasara lo que pasara, de ahora en adelante, lo superarían los dos juntos.

Y eso, pensó, eso hacía que todo mereciera la pena.

 

                FIN.

                


End file.
